1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapters, and particularly to an adapter which can accommodate two universal serial bus (USB) interfaces and an audio interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, different types of USB interface devices, such as standard USB interfaces and mini-USB interfaces are used in many fields. Thereby, some USB adapters are designed to adapt a device to accommodate these different types of USB interfaces.
The mini-USB interface not only can transmit data signals but also can transmit audio signals. Therefore, some adapters are designed to adapt the audio USB interface to other types of audio interfaces such as 2.5 mm/3.5 mm audio interface. However, there are no adapters for both accommodating different types of USB interfaces but also adapting the audio USB interface to other types of audio interfaces.
What is needed is to provide an adapter which can accommodate different types of USB interfaces and adapt audio USB interface to other types of audio interfaces.